


Love Me Tender.

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Married Klaine cuddling after a long day at work.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Love Me Tender.

**Author's Note:**

> A difficult week calls for something short and sweet and comforting :)
> 
> This isn’t really anything other than some feel good fluff so enjoy and thank you for reading <3

The sound of the front door opening stirs Blaine from his sleepy haze.

He stretches out a little, eyelids heavy and lips slack as he readjusts his position on the couch, shifting slightly onto his side. There’s a quiet shuffle of feet across their apartment floor that lulls him back to sleep, his body sinking into a weightless slumber and his consciousness drifting off to the vague sound of Kurt opening drawers from another room.

It feels as if only a second passes until his eyelids are blinking open slowly again, but he figures it’s probably been a few minutes because Kurt has changed out of his work suit, dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and form fitting sweatpants that curve softly, deliciously, down his legs and taper into an elastic scrunch at his ankles. He stands above Blaine, a fuzzy blanket wrapped around his shoulders and an exhausted smile lingering softly on his face as he gazes lovingly down at Blaine.

Blaine smiles lazily in response, lifts his lead-heavy arm just enough to beckon for him. Kurt twines their fingers together, squeezing softly before he walks away for a moment to dim the lights of the living room to just the delicate glow of one table lamp.

When he returns he places one knee on the couch cushions to steady his balance before gently lowering himself on top of Blaine, his body spread out along the length of the couch, arms sliding around Blaine’s waist and head coming to rest just above the rhythmic thumping of Blaine’s heartbeat, the tops of his silky hair tickling Blaine’s chin.

Blaine lets out an appreciative hum when their feet tangle together and he feels the soft cotton of Kurt’s socks against his bare feet instead of the normal chill of Kurt’s ice cold toes. Kurt grunts in response, a half formed sound that Blaine can tell would be a chuckle if he weren’t so tired.

The blanket drapes over them, trapping the heat of Kurt’s solid body against him in a cozy, warming air that floods Blaine’s heart with drowsy affection. Kurt slots one of his legs between Blaine’s thighs, distributing his weight until what should be a crushing pressure on top of Blaine evens out to feel virtually nonexistent, a comfortable, grounding extension of Blaine’s own body as they meld together.

He sneaks one hand underneath Kurt’s sweatshirt, resting his palm over the hot skin of Kurt’s back just as Kurt’s fingertips tickle underneath the hem of his own sweater, finding their way to the soft swell of Blaine’s belly.

“Long day?” Blaine musters out, the words slow and slurred. Kurt nods, nose brushing softly against Blaine’s collarbone.

“Mm hm,” he hums lowly. The sound vibrates into Blaine’s own chest where they’re pressed together. “Tell you later. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” The muscles of Blaine’s lips lift into a content smile, feeling perfectly at peace with his husband resting in his arms. Kurt’s lips press in a soft, barely there kiss against the base of Blaine’s neck. 

It’s not long before their breathing aligns, the steady rise and fall of their chests rocking them both into a gradual sleep. Blaine can feel the exact moment Kurt’s grazing fingertips still and he slips into slumber.

He loves watching Kurt sleep- loves the way his skin pales out and then flushes daintily, the way his eyelids stretch delicate and thin across his eyes, his eyelashes fanned gently against his cheeks. He loves the way Kurt’s mouth drops slightly open, a faint shine over his lips and his breath puffing softly against Blaine’s chest.

He’s so beautiful, tranquil and untouched snuggled on top of Blaine, the lines of his face smoothed over and unblemished. 

Blaine rubs the soft skin of his back soothingly until he falls asleep himself, the beat of Kurt’s circulating heart completing him.


End file.
